someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
War Is Never a Game
The Microwave Oven Cooked Pasta Team Fortress 2, TF2, However you want to call it. It's a game you and I should love. But not for me. Oh No. While I was researching, just for interest, wars around TF2's Era. I was more focused on the Cold War not really caring for one war we'll mention later. Doing so, I received a Steam Message from a user named "The Unspeakable" and it's contents were as follows, "Hey, I noticed you haven't focused your attention on a certain war. I'll show you why you should next time you play TF2". I was scared at, not at how the hell does this person know what I'm doing, but at I may of possibly been hacked. About 2 hours of reading the Cold War I started playing...let's not bother with the title, you know what I'm talking about. Hopped into a good game of CTF (Capture the Flag). After one round which ended in a defeat, The Scoreboard came up and that very person was in the other team. The next round started, everyone but him left. And said in the chat "Oh, Hello. We finally meet each other again. Say, remember when I said you should focus on that certain war?" I slowly typed "What war?" Unnerved. Shortly after, the map changed to a map labeled "that_certain_war". The map loaded and it looked like it was set in a jungle at night with a campfire. Brought up the team selection, but before I could choose, I was put on BLU spawned as a Soldier right next to the fire and the other 8 BLU classes spawned round and a Level 3 Sentry was there guarding, I presume it's there because of the Engineer. They looked like they were resting after a long day. "You will now experience the war you should of been reading about. There's the Cold War, Then there's the Vietnam War" That said from him in chat sent shivers down my spine. I remember seeing my brother play a Vietnam mission on Black Ops. "I've binded 'F' to a little command I call "Let the 'Fun' Begin" I'll be sitting here with a few of my 'friends' until you press it" shortly followed. I pressed Tab and he was telling the Truth. It was just me on BLU, despite the others, and him and several others with random generated names. I strongly didn't want to press the button, I tried the classic 'Red X in the Top Right', Alt + F4, Task Manager. They all failed. I heard a few noises as if someone was hiding in a bush. "*sigh* Come on, You know that's not going to work. I'm surprised you're a fan of creepypastas. Surely you must know all those methods aren't going to work. The only way out. Is you do as I say. Press F." Appeared, with more rustling noises and what I could make out as whispers. I see why he chose F, He must of noticed I play Garry's Mod. And the F key is generally used for interaction with maps and objects in that game. So I pressed it. A loud combination of screams came bursting out, RED team came at a ambushing speed. I seen my other BLU members scrambling to fight back so I followed the trend, but it was too late. The Sentry got destroyed in the rush and RED began their torture by knocking us down and cutting huge cuts in mine and their arms and legs, All looking cliche realistically, then pouring what appeared to be lighter fluid all over the cuts then lit them alight. The screams from me an my Team were just at a point where I actually felt like crying. As the flames were put out by the sick twisted version of RED by stamping on the skin burning flames. Causing more screams. Once it all stopped I watched as they began there last and final torture. Scout had his bat cut in two with jagged edges stabbed into his head and heart. Pyro had his Head, Arms and Legs Torn off and stuck to a tree. Still dripping. Demoman with his bottle, broken. But the broken end in his mouth. Heavy had his stomach cut open as in Meet the Medic, Only more obscene. Engineer was stuck to a tree, but attached by broken Sentry parts. Medic, they fitted a grenade into his backpack, and the blast was strong enough to send parts of it into his back like knifes. Sniper, 9 bullets in his head one for every headshot. Spy, the skin of his head was peeled off. Finally the camera panned to the Soldier I was, scared and struggling to breath. The Really Evil Demonically Team approached him then the camera moved away. One last scream, only this one was ear-rapingly loud. Then the Soldier's helmet slowly rolled in view. The Scoreboard came up and it showed him and his 8 'friends' were there to make the sentence "This Is what you get for not taking a serious war. Seriously." The game took me back to the main menu. Back to normal, Still feeling sick, mentally unstable and upset to the point where my tears would fill one glass. "What sick person uses TF2 to demonstrate the Vietnam War" I said aloud while crying. The Unspeakable spoke "I do, and you should take TF2's war seriously." and I clicked on his name to get report worthy info. Steam could not find such a person. Final Word Vietnam War Is a very serious thing. Even though I'm a Brit, I was looking at it's dark side and unspeakable torture as inspiration. And if you go looking to the dark side of it too. You too may feel unnerved and sightly upset. If you are affected by this creepypasta, You had\have a relative involved or You were affected by it you can't explain it. I will not be held responsible because you came along and decided to read it. Anyway, I strongly recommend you find something or someone to comfort you. Category:Creepypastas Category:Creepypasta Category:Video Games Category:Video Game Category:Original Story Category:Team Fortress